The Queen of tennis
by mewmewlover23
Summary: Megumi Hikari isn't just a regular girl. She is from the land called light and harmony. But happen when she falls in love a certian hyperactive red-head, survives middle school, and becomes a regular for Seigaku! EijiXOc and others to come.
1. The Encounter

This is a re-write! I repeat! This is a re-write of chapter one. Chapter four will be updated after my exams are over and done with.

* * *

Chapter one: Encounter

It was a perfect morning in Japan today. The students of Seishun Gakuen were walking calmly to school without a care in the world. Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, and Fuji were walking together to school. There was no morning practice today since the tennis team won the District Regional tournament. But, with the Prefectual tournament coming up, they will have afternoon practice today and for the next three weeks, they will have practice morning and afternoon.

"It feels nice out today!" Eiji said happily. He was walking backwards as he grinned at the three boys.

"Un, it's been a while since we've had a break from tennis," Fuji said.

"Everyone deserved a break. Now we have to focus on the Prefectual tournament," Oishi said.

"Un, Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said.

"Don't worry! We'll defiantly win and go to-," Eiji was cut off when he bumped into someone and fell down. He rubbed his back and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a girl with sky blue eyes and golden yellow hair that came down to her hips. She had fair skin and thin soft pink lips. She was wearing the Seishun Gakuen girl's girls uniform, a white tucked-in sailor-collar shirt, with a green long-sleeved jacket on top of it, tied with a pink bow, and a green pleated short skirt. She also wore white ankle length socks and dark brown leather shoes. Eiji blushed. This is his first time seeing such a pretty girl.

"Are you ok Eiji" Oishi said with a worried tone. Eiji snapped out of his trance and stood up.

"I'm fine! I'm so sorry for nocking you down!" Eiji yelled. The girl chuckled. Fuji extended his hand and the girl took it. She brushed the dirt off her uniform.

"Are you ok Miss?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"I truly sorry" Eiji said bowing. The girl chuckled.

"It's alright, no injuries here," the girl said. Eiji sighed with relief.

"That's good," he said with a grin.

"I've never seen you before; could you be the new student?" Fuji said. The three regulars looked at him with confusion.

"What new student?" Eiji asked.

"I think you were asleep during homeroom because Tezuka made you run laps for being late. Sensei told the class two days ago that we're having a transfer student from St. Rudolph that would be coming this week" Fuji explained. Eiji only grinned. Oishi sighed. What was going to do with his doubles partner?

"Nee, are you the transfer student?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"I am," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Oishi asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," the girl said and walked away.

"Eh~ That's so mean," Eiji complained. The girl turned around and grinned.

"I'll see you guys again," the girl said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Interesting," Fuji said.

"She was mysterious," Oishi said.

"Ah," Tezuka said.

"Today's is going to be interesting," Eiji said grinning. Eiji then noticed the girl had dropped something and picked it up. It was a star shaped necklace. He put it in his pocket and the four then restarted to walk again to school.

* * *

The four friends then departed and walked to their classrooms. When Fuji and Eiji arrived at their classroom, their classmates were talking about the new student.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" a girl said.

"I hope it's a boy," the friend of the girl said.

"I hope it's a girl," a boy said.

"Yeah, I hope she's hot to," the friend of the boy said.

"I heard that she was from St. Rudolph. I hope she's not stuck up," a girl said.

"I saw a girl with yellow hair this morning, maybe it's her," another girl said.

"We defiantly have a transfer student," Eiji said entering the classroom and took his seat. Fuji chuckled. The late bell soon rang and Sensei walked in.

"Good morning everyone," the Sensei said.

"Good morning," the class answered.

"Two days ago, I told you all that we will be having a transfer student. I hope you all will make her feel welcome to the school. Miss Hikari, please come in," Sensei said. The girl walked in and began to write her name on the board.

"This is Megumi Hikari; she will be attending Seishun Gakuen for now on. Make sure she feels at home. Introduced yourself," Sensei said.

"Megumi Hikari," the girl said. Sweat dropped down the teacher's head.

"She must be anit-social," Sensei thought. "Alright, does anyone have any questions for Miss Hikari?" Sensei asked. A boy raised his head.

"Are you a foreigner?" the boy asked. Megumi nodded.

"I'm from America, but I was born in Japan," she said. A girl raised her head.

"Why did you transfer to Seishun Gakuen?" the girl asked.

"I will not ask that question at this time," Megumi said coolly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a boy shouted.

"No and I'm not interest in guys who are trying to get fresh with me," she said. She gave the boy an icy stare, which gave shivers down her classmate spines, with the exception of Fuji who just chuckled.

"Ok, that's enough with the questions. Miss Hikari can sit next to Kikumaru. Kikumaru, raise your hand," Sensei said. Megumi walk over to her seat and sat down. She then looked at Eiji and gave him a smirk.

"Good to see you again," Eiji whispered.

"Un, nice to see you again, Kikumaru," Megumi whispered back.

"Call me Eiji," he whispered.

"Ok, then call me Megumi," Megumi said. Eiji grinned.

"Kikumaru! Megumi! Stop talking!" Sensei ordered.

* * *

At the end of the class, Megumi walked out the classroom without anyone realizing it. She hated crowds and she didn't feel like answering stupid questions about her past. She then walked towards office with the sign that said Ryuzaki on it. She entered and saw the two boy's from this morning and an old women who was wearing a pink jump suit. Old woman eyes widen and then she began to grin.

"Well if it isn't Megumi Hikari," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Megumi grinned.

"It's good to see you obaa-san," she said sweetly.

"Eh? Sensei, you have another granddaughter?" Oishi asked.

"Baka, she's the daughter of a friend of mine," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"You guys are from this morning," Megumi said.

"Ah, I'm Oishi Shuichiro, I'm the fukubuchou of the boy tennis club, nice to meet you," Oishi said politely.

"Likewise. So if you're the fukubuchou then that means you're the buchou right," Megumi asked.

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu," he said.

"So what class are you in," Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Class 3-6. I'm in class with a boy named Eiji," Megumi said.

"You're also in Fuji Shusuke's class," Oishi stated.

"Who?" Megumi said with a confused look.

"The one with the brunette hair and is always smiling," he said. Megumi still looked confused.

"The one that help you up this morning," Tezuka said.

"Ah, I didn't recognize him," she said. Sweat dropped down Oishi's and Ryuzaki-sensei's head.

"_Sigh_… you really don't care about people unless they interest you," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Megumi shrugged. "Anyway, did you need something?" she asked.

"No, I thought I come and see you and let you know that I'm attending school here," Megumi said.

"I see. Are you going to join any clubs?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"I don't know yet. Nothing caught my eye," Megumi said.

"How about the tennis club?"

"Girls?" Megumi asked.

"Boy's," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"I'll think about it," Megumi said.

"Why not? The team is strong. You'll defiantly be pushed if you tried out," she said.

"I said I'll think about it," Megumi said.

"If you join the girl, it would be a waste of your talent. Beside, your mom was a pretty good player," Ryuzaki-sensei explained.

"I'll think about it," Megumi said with a stern tone. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed.

"You play tennis Megumi-san?" Oishi asked.

"Hai," she said.

"I could always put in a good word for you since you are the daughter of a Grand Slam Champion," Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Grand Slam Champion?" Oishi said with a shocked expression.

"Un, you know of Takara Hikari, right?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked with amusement.

"Un, she was the famous Japanese-American that took the world by storm that one the U.S Open and went to the finals in the Wilmboden but suddenly disappeared from the tennis world," Oishi said. Ryuzaki-sensei pointed to Megumi.

"This is her kid," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Oishi mouth dropped and Tezuka looked at her with a surprised expression, but you couldn't tell because of his stoic expression. Megumi sighed. She knew where this was going.

"Don't you think that she would a good addition to the team?" Ryuzaki-sensei said with a grin.

_"Damn old hag"_ Megumi cursed in her head.

"Girls can't participate on the boy's team without special permission from the principle and the tennis association," Tezuka said.

_"Damn you Tezuka!"_ she cursed in her head again. She thought that he would at least help her out.

"Don't worry about that. I handle all that, but it's the team that I'm worried about," Ryuzaki-sensei said with a serious tone.

"Chotto matte! Isn't my decision if I want to join or not!" Megumi growled.

"Ah, the team won't take a liking to having a girl on the team," Oishi said.

"Are you all even listening?" Megumi yelled.

"I'll come up with something," Tezuka said.

"Chotto! Shouldn't you be like "We don't need her" right?" Megumi yelled.

"Well, with all that said, why don't you three get back to class," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Ah," Tezuka said standing up.

"Megumi-chan, let's go," Oishi said pushing the enraged girl towards the door.

"No! Hey! SENSEI" the girl said before the three students were outside. Ryuzaki-sensei giggled and walked towards her trophy case with the picture of her in young days and a girl with yellow golden hair and caramel eyes. She was hold a medal up and grinning into the camera. Ryuzaki smiled and looked out the window.

"So you've finally brought her here," Ryuzaki-sensei said. She then began to make a phone call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Oishi walked Megumi back to her classroom. She was upset with them and the two regulars knew it. Oishi tried to have a conversation, but Megumi would give him an icy glare and he would immediately stop talking. When they arrived in the classroom, she shot them another icy glare and shut the door.

"Tezuka," Oishi said.

"Ah, never make her mad," he said calmly while sweat dropped down his head. The two then departed to their classroom. Megumi walked calmly to her desk and sat down. She sighed.

"She always doing this," she mumbled.

"Who's doing what?" Eiji asked. Megumi look at the red head whose face was close to hers. She blushed and fell back in her sit when a pair of arms caught her. She looked up and saw Fuji smiling down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Megumi nodded. She sat back up.

"Gomen Megumi-chan," Eiji said.

"It's fine and thanks for helping me…,"

"I'm Fuji Shusuke," he said.

"He's the one who helped you up this morning," Eiji explained.

"Ah, thanks for that," Megumi said. Fuji chuckled.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Where did you go?" Eiji asked.

"To the office to talk to an old friend of my mom and dad," Megumi said.

"Who was it?" Fuji asked.

"Ryuzaki Sumire," she said.

"Oh, are you joining the tennis team?" he asked.

"More like being forced," Megumi mumbled.

"Are you interested in joining?" Eiji asked. Megumi shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you two regulars?" Megumi asked.

"Un! I play doubles with Oishi!" Eiji said with a smile.

"Are you good?" Megumi asked with a smirk.

"Hm~ is that a challenge?" Fuji asked with a sadist smile.

"What if I am? I'm always looking for people to beat," she said. The bell rang and their English teacher came in and started the lesson. As the day went on, Megumi's classes were fine because she already learned all the material, so she went to sleep. The teacher tried to wake Megumi up, but the girl wouldn't wake up.

* * *

She slept till lunch, so when she woke up, Eiji and Fuji dragged her to the lunch room. She struggled to get out of Eiji's grip, but he held onto her tight while Fuji chuckled. Eiji then spotted Momoshiro and Echizen. He let go of Megumi and jumped onto Echizen's back.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled.

"Yo, Eiji-sempia," Momoshiro said.

"Get off me Eiji-sempia!" Echizen growled. Eiji got off and grinned.

"Yaa, Momoshiro, Echizen," Fuji said.

"Yo, Fuji-sempia and…,"

"This is Megumi Hikari. She just transferred from St. Rudolph," Fuji explained.

"Yo," she said coolly.

"Ah, Nice to meet you. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan." The spikey hair boy said. She nodded. She looked at Echizen. He looked back her and the two had a staring contest until Momoshiro smacked the back of the small boy's head.

"Itai! That hurt Momo-sempia!" Echizen growled.

"Hurry up and introduced yourself," Momoshiro ordered.

"Echizen Ryoma," the small boy said. Megumi chuckled.

"How are you enjoying the school so far sempia?" Momoshiro asked.

"Its fine, I already learned half the stuff that you guys are learning so I sleep in class," Megumi said. Sweat dropped down Momoshiro heads.

"She's very straightforward and she acts like Echizen?" Momoshiro thought.

"Even though she asleep, when the teacher calls on her, she answers the question correctly," Eiji said.

"She defiantly similar Echizen," Momoshiro thought again.

"She's think of joining the tennis team," Fuji said.

"More like being forced," Megumi mumbled. Momoshiro heard the comment and laughed.

"Are you any good?" Echizen asked with a smirked.

"Hm~ are you challenging me?" Megumi said with a smirked.

"Oi! I was going to ask?" Momoshiro growled.

"Their also part of the tennis team," Eiji said.

"You should come check out the tennis club, we have practice this afternoon," Momoshiro suggested.

"I'll think about it," Megumi said with a irritated tone. Momoshiro grinned.

"Saa, this is getting interesting, right Eiji?" Fuji said with a sadist smiled.

"If Megumi-chan is coming to look at the club, I've got to be at my best," Eiji said getting pumped. As the five were talking, Oishi and Tezuka came up to them.

"Hey guys," Oishi said.

"Cheers, Oishi-sempia, Tezuka-buchou," Momoshiro said. Echizen gave a slight nod.

"Yaa~ Tezuka, Oishi," Fuji greeted.

"What's up?" Eiji asked.

"We were looking for Megumi-san?" Oishi explained.

"Ah, she's right…," Fuji stopped when he noticed that Megumi had disappeared.

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Eiji said as he looked around.

"Echizen's also gone" Momoshiro stated. While the other looked confused, Megumi and Echizen went to the rooftop and began to eat their lunch. When they were done, they decided to sit quietly next to each other until Megumi decided to say something.

"What's the club like?" she asked.

"Its fine," Echizen replied.

"Is the team strong?" she asked again.

"Does it matter?"

"Baka, of course it matters. I want to pushed to get better. I don't need a team that will waste my time," Megumi stated. Echizen looked at her and then looked up at the sky. He remembered his match with Tezuka. Megumi looked at the boy and smiled.

"Since you're so quiet, I'm going to take it as a yes," she said with a grin. He grinned back at her.

"If senpia's not strong, you won't have to worry about being on the team," he said. Megumi's left eye began to twitch and she smacked the back of small boy's head.

"Itai!"

"Have some respect for your upperclassman," she said.

"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean anything," he said. She looked at him.

_"Cocky brat,"_ she thought and sighed. She got up and walked towards the door and walked back to class. Echizen smirked and took a sip of the ponta that he brought.

* * *

As Megumi was walking to class, she saw a boy with calm looking face talking to a boy with glass that were very foggy. She was going to quietly walk pass them until the boy with glasses said something.

"You're the new transfer student, Megumi Hikari right," he asked. She looked at him and glared.

"And if I'm am?" she said.

"Sokka, very cold hearted," the boy said as he wrote something in his green book. Sweat dropped down her head. The other boy next to them chuckled.

"Sorry, he takes data on everyone," the calm looking boy said.

"A-Ahhh,"

"You're the talk of the school because of your looks. Some boy's made a fan club because of you," he said. Megumi grumbled at the thought.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi but everyone calls me Taka-san," he said with a smile.

"Megumi Hikari," she said.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu, Seigaku's tennis club manager," he said.

"Then why are you taking data on me," Megumi asked.

"He takes data on everyone," Kawamura said.

"Weirdo," Megumi muttered. Inui stopped writing data. That was the first time some call him that. (That's a lie)

"Since you're the manager, then you part of the tennis club too Taka-san?" Megumi asked.

"Un, I'm a regular," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"If you don't mind me saying this, but you don't seem like the type to play tennis," she said. He chuckled.

"Everyone tells me that," Kawamura said. She smiled. Out of all the people she met so far, he seems to be the normal one.

"Height five feet four inches, weight 120, bra size," Inui said mumbling.

"What are you writing?" Megumi hissed.

"Your data. I heard about you from Ryuzaki-sensei, so when you join the team, I'm going to need it," Inui explained.

"Well I'm not on the team, so stop it you stalker," she growled.

"Maa Maa, let's all come down," Kawamura said. The warning bell rang. Megumi glared at Inui and made a metal note to get that book later.

"Are you coming to tennis practice this afternoon?" Kawamura asked. Megumi shrugged.

"I see, well I see you tomorrow maybe," he said.

"Hai," Megumi said and walked to her class with Inui by her side.

"Why are you walking with me?" Megumi asked coldly.

"My classroom is this way," Inui said. Megumi sighed.

* * *

Classes went quickly for the day and school ended. Eiji and Fuji had already left for practice, and Megumi was straightening up desk. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. She decided to go to the tennis club because she knew that if she didn't, Eiji would complain about it. She sighed at the thought. When she arrived at the tennis courts, she watched the regulars practice.

"Not bad… But their still mada mada dane," she said with a smirk. Ryuzaki-sensei looked and saw Megumi watching the regulars. She chuckled and walked towards her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Sigh… I'm not getting out of this am I?" Megumi asked. Ryuzaki-sensei grinned and Megumi sighed again.

"Your such a child sometimes," she said.

"With that said, everything is set up. You've gotten permission from the principal and the tennis association, so you can play on the boy's team," Ryuzaki-sensei explained.

"So what do I have to do to become a regular?" Megumi asked with a smirk.

"You have to win eight matches against non-regulars and one match against a regular," she said.

"Easy enough," Megumi said with a smirk.

"Oh, your confident that you can do it?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Megumi said.

"Such a cocky brat. Alright, everyone gather!" Ryuzaki-sensei ordered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gather towards Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Alright. I would like to introduce you all to a new member. This girl right here is Megumi Hikari. She the daughter of an old friend. I've gotten permission from the principal and the tennis association to allow her to participate on the boy's team. Also, she has confidence that she could become a regular," Ryuzaki-sensei said. The members went into an uproar.

"There's no way a girl can beat a guy," a boy yelled.

"Girls should just stay in the kitchen and cook," another boy said.

"She can't beat any of our regulars. Look at her!" another boy said.

"She wouldn't last ten second with any of us especially a regular," another boy said. The whole club laughed with the exception of the regulars and first year club members. Megumi shot an icy glare and grabbed a racquet and a ball. She threw ball in the air and hit it. It zoom pass some the club members and then flew back into Megumi's hand. The club members and the regulars looked at her with awe.

"You guy sure talk a lot of junk," Megumi said in English. The members looked at her with confused looks. She passed some of them and walked onto the nearest court.

"Who's first," she said and pointed the racquet at them. One of the boys' grabbed his racquet and went to the other side.

"You've got a lot of confidence, so I'm going to let you ser-," he stopped his sentence when the ball came zooming past him.

"Talk is cheap," Megumi said with a smirk.

"T-That was luck! The next one I will-," boy stopped his sentence again when the ball came zooming pass him again.

"Sigh… mada mada dane," she said. and served again. Within five minutes, Megumi won straight set without breaking a sweat.

"Next!" she demanded. Everyone that played Megumi, she defeated them. They laid on the ground groaning or breathing very heavily.

"Each member was defeated within five minutes. All the matches were straight sets," Inui said as he wrote book.

"She really good, nee Tezuka," Fuji said.

"Ah," He said.

"How many people did she play?" Eiji asked as he counted the lying bodies on the ground.

"Fourteen non-regulars," Oishi said. Megumi looked at her opponents and smirked.

"Nee, sensei? Which regular do you want me to play?" Megumi asked.

"Oishi will be your opponent," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Oishi took of her jersey and sweat pants and walked onto the court.

"Don't go easy on me, Oishi-fukubuchou," Megumi said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a grin.

"Which?" Oishi asked.

"Smooth," she said. Oishi spun the racquet and it landed on smooth.

"You can serve first," Megumi said and went to take her position. Oishi bounced the ball a couple of times, and then her served it. Megumi returned it easily.

*Hit*

*Hit*

*Hit* Megumi ran to the net, but Oishi just smiled. He scrapped his racquet against the court and hit his famous Moon Volley. He thought the point was over, but Megumi was already back at the baseline. Everyone eyes widen when Megumi sent the ball passed Oishi. She smirked and switched the racquet from her right hand to her left hand. After about two hours, she defeated Oishi 7-5. They both breath heavily and went up to the net to shake hands.

"You're really good. I look forward to having you on the team," Oishi said. Megumi smiled.

"Arigato," she said. Everyone in the club went back into an uproar.

"No way! She defeated Oishi-fukubuchou," a freshman said.

"She's really cool!" a girl said. Her friend next her nodded with agreement.

"Well, with that said. Welcome Megumi to Seishun Gakuen's tennis club," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Megumi grinned. She walked off the court and the regulars surrounded her.

"Your amazing, sempia!" Momoshiro cheered.

"Getting excited over something so stupid…," Kaidoh said.

"What did you say?" Momoshiro yelled.

"Fshhhhhhh!" Kaidoh hissed. Sweat dropped down Megumi's head.

"That's Kaidoh Karou, he's nickname is viper on the team," Eiji explained. She looked at the arguing two years and sighed. She broke up the fight and extended her hand to Kaidoh.

"I'm your new team Megumi Hikari," she said. Kaidoh looked at her and shook her hand.

"Kaidoh Kaoru," he said. At the end of practice, Eiji, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Oishi and Megumi, decided to go into town and celebrate. Tezuka had to stay back to talk to sensei about training for the next couple of weeks. Kaidoh couldn't go because he had to watch his younger brother. Echizen and Megumi weren't going at first, but they changed their minds when Momoshiro said Eiji would pay. Much to the boy's surprised, she ate a lot, but she did it in a lady-like way. Unlike Momoshiro and Echizen, who ate away, poor Eiji's wallet when he had to pay for their meals and himself. They all soon departed. Momoshiro and Echizen made sure Megumi got home safely since they lived close to her.

"Ah! Chotto matte!" Eiji yelled at the group. They stopped and looked at the red head. He pulled out the necklace and handed it to Megumi.

"This is yours right Megumi-chan?" Eiji asked. Megumi's eyes widen.

"Un, I've been looking for it," she said as she looked the necklace and tied it around her neck.

"It fell out of your bag when I bumped into you," he said.

"Arigato, it's really important to me," she said with smile. He smiled back at her.

"She's so cute!" he thought in his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he said. When she got home, she went up to her room and laid on her bed. She looked out her window at the stars and sighed. She got up and looked at a picture with a woman and a man and smiled.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san…. It's going to be one heck of a year," she said. She then walked out her and the door magical closed by itself.

* * *

Ok so I felt really lazy about the tennis scene. But don't worry! They will be better in the coming chapters! I've very sorry if any of my reader encounter my sister. She uses this account sometimes and she can be really mean to my reviewers. I'm glad that you all are giving me great ideas to help me improve as a writer. Thank you very much and I hope you will continue to read my story as it progresses. Please Review at the bottom.


	2. Call me Hioshi!

Sorry everyone for the late update. I'm finally out of school and its was tough year for me, but I'm finally a SENIOR! I can't wait till next year! I will be writing a lot more over the summer so loo forward to it! Enjoy Chapter two!

* * *

Chapter two: Call me Hioshi

On streets of Seishun Gakuen, students were calmly walking to the school to attend classes for the day. Megumi was also one of those students who was listening to her ipod and walking up the hill to her new school. It's been two weeks since she attended Seishun Gakuen and so far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She's gotten use to her classmates and teachers and was able to catch up with the lessons because she had already learned them. The boy's tennis team seemed to be getting use to her, but some are still questioning her talents, but she didn't care. The regulars on the other hand have taking a liking to her, even though she sometimes has a cocky attitude and gives them the cold shoulder with them. She even received a new nickname… The Ice Queens of Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club. Eiji and Momoshiro were the one's who gave her that nickname, but Megumi punished them for giving her such a nickname while they were practicing. She put some of Inui's juice into their water bottles. Poor Eiji and Momoshiro, they had really bad cramps that day, much to Megumi's pleasure. (Bu the way, Megumi hasn't tried Inui's juice yet, but the next chapter, she will). But anyways, Megumi was at the entrance of the school, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Ohayoo Megumi!" Eiji yelled happily. Megumi turned around and saw Eiji waving at her and Fuji was smiling his usual smile.

"Ohayoo," Megumi said politely with a calming voice. Megumi has already got use to her classmates Eiji Kikumaru and Fuji Shusuke, She found them to be interesting so she couldn't ignore them because Eiji has been dragging her everywhere by force and Fuji would just sit there and let him do it and just have a smile on his face, much to Megumi's horror.

"You're pretty early today, usually we're in the classroom before you," Fuji said.

"Sensei called me last night and asked for me to come to her office this morning," Megumi explained.

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"Don't know. Something about some paper work or something, I really wasn't paying attention to her because I was half asleep last night," Megumi said yawning.

"Stayed up last night?" Fuji asked.

"*Yawn* Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately," Megumi said.

"You even feel asleep in class yesterday and the teacher hit you on the head with the text book," Eiji said grinning.

"And you're the one who had to stand out in the hallway because you weren't paying attention and couldn't figure out how to do the most simplest math question," Megumi said sarcastically.

"_She's defiantly another Echizen,"_ Fuji and Eiji said in their head. The whole team thinks Megumi and Echizen are related because they act just the same, but Megumi's just a little more kind… when she wants to be. It's also funny to say that to them because it pisses them both off. Momoshiro especially brings it up, but have to deal with Megumi wrath during practice.

"Anyway, I better go ahead before sensei gets really angry with me for being late…. Even though she's late most of the time," Megumi said running ahead of the two regulars.

"See you in class," Eiji yelled.

"Un," Megumi said. She ran into the school and went to her locker to change shoes and walked towards Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

* * *

"Sorry to intrude," Megumi said waling into Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"Ah, Megumi, just in time," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, if I wasn't on time then I wouldn't here the end of it from you, even though your not the one to talk about other's being late," Megumi said grinning.

"You little brat," Ryuzaki-sensei said, her eye began to twitch.

"Haha, so what did you need to talk about?" Megumi asked.

"Well, it's about "that"" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody's questioned anything yet right?"

"I've been on the down low, but I did notice a few beings around here," Megumi said seriously.

"So they've decided to show themselves," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yes, I've took some down yesterday with the other, but one escaped yesterday,"

"Maybe you better tell the guys about…,"

"Out of the question, they don't need to be dragged into my situations! I can take good care of myself thank you very much," Megumi growled.

"I know, but you're going to have to tell them sooner or later," Ryuzaki-sensei said seriously.

"… I know, I'm just not ready to tell them," Megumi said.

"Your mother was like that to, but she knew sooner or later she would have to tell her friend, your father, and myself, who she really was," Ryuzaki-sensei said looking out the window. Megumi looked at her and sighed.

"I'll tell them soon, but right now, I need to focus on finding that thing," Megumi said.

"Alright, well let's discuss the other reason why I brought you here,"

"What else do you need from me?" Megumi said with a confused look.

"Could you take these boxes to the locker room?" Ryuzaki-sensei said pointing to the boxes of tennis balls.

"I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN MAIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Megumi yelled. Sooner or later, Ryuzaki-sensei forced Megumi to carry the boxes to the tennis courts, which made her almost late for class. She sprinted though the halls just to get to her class before the bell ringed. She opened the door to her classroom and stepped inside so she wouldn't be late. Everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and looked at Megumi who was breathing very heavily.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"_*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*_, I'm _*Huff*_ good," Megumi said trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Fuji asked.

"Ryuzaki-sensei made me carry forty baskets of tennis balls to the courts," Megumi said, finally regaining her breathing.

"Why did she make you do that?" Eiji asked.

"Hell if I know!" Megumi yelled. She slammed her bag on her desk and took her sit. Class soon began and everything went smoothly like usual. Megumi just slept the whole entire class period because she was dead tired from all that work. But as she was sleeping, she knew that eventually have to tell her teammates her secret, but was scared that they would disown her because of who she was. It wouldn't matter to her, but it would hurt her severely if they disliked her because of her special talent.

* * *

It was time for P.E. and everyone in class went to the gym and divided into boys and girls. Boys were assigned to do soccer and girls were assigned the pole vault then softball. Megumi sat quietly by herself because all the other girls were drooling over Fuji and Eiji because they were doing so well with their match.

"_Stupid fan girls, there really annoying,"_ Megumi said in her head.

"Megumi Hikari, your turn!" the teacher said.

"Hai," Megumi began to run towards the bar and jumped high over the bar and did some type of gymnastics and landed perfectly on the mate. All the girls clapped with excitement and Megumi just shrugged and began to walk back to her seat when one of the boys from across the field yelled.

"Watch out!" the boy yelled with horror," Megumi turned around and saw the ball coming towards her.

"MEGUMI!" Eiji yelled. Just before the ball could come in contact with Megumi, she jumped into the air and kicked the soccer ball flying towards the goal. Everyone was quiet for a minute then her classmates went into an uproar. They began to ask her how she did that or asked her if she would join their club. During lunch, all Megumi wanted to do is go somewhere quiet and enjoy her lunch, but that wasn't going to happen. For thirty minutes, Megumi was being chased by different club, asking her to join their team. She declined them, but they didn't take no for an answer. She was able to lose them within five minutes on top of one of the school roofs.

"Thank Kami-sama that I lost them," Megumi said collapsing on the ground. She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. She's been thinking about what happened at P.E. this afternoon.

"I'm so stupid! I almost reveal my secret to the whole class. And on top of that, to Fuji and Eiji," Megumi said in her head. She began to remember when she first revealed her secret to someone close to her. They would tell each other everything and Megumi felt that she was betraying her friend for not telling her secret and told her. Her friend was happy to know who Megumi really was, but she told the whole class her secret. A few of the students tried to get her to use her talent for their own personal use. Finally, it got to the point where Megumi wouldn't go to school and…. Something terrible happened.

"I won't allow that to happen again," Megumi said in her head. She then took a deep breath and began to sing.

Daidai no yuu na sora

Yawarakana oya no ryoute

Nozoi tara ureshigao

Itsunimani koboreta no ka

Naminami wo koeta kara

Yururi kamu nama akubi

akuru asa hitorigoto

senobi take imada tsubomi

Meanwhile, Eiji and Fuji have been searching for Megumi for about five minutes since she was chased by all the clubs. As the two turned the corner, they saw Momoshiro, Echizen, and Kawamura in the lunch line. Momoshiro glance up for a moment and saw the older regulars and grinned.

"Yo~ Eiji-sempia, Fuji-sempia," Momoshiro said. Kawamura looked up and gave a small wave and Echizen just stood there drinking his juice.

"Konichiwa, Momo, Taka-san, Echizen," Fuji said with a smile.

"You guys getting lunch?" Kawamura asked politely.

"No, we're looking for Megumi,"

"Megumi-sempai?" Momoshiro said with a confused look.

"Yeah, she was being chased by some clubs and we lost her after that," Eiji said pouting.

"He's been complaining about all this time," Fuji said.

"No I wasn't!" Eiji growled with embarrassment.

"I haven't seen her," Kawamura said.

"Me either," Momoshiro said.

"What about you Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"Don't remem…..Ah,"

"What is it?" Eiji asked.

"I saw her being chased, but she ran towards the roof near my classroom," Echizen explained.

"Can you show us where she is?" Eiji asked.

"Fine,"

"Will come with Kawamura said. The five regulars left the lunch line and went to the roof where Megumi was hiding. Echizen pointed to the steps where she was and was about to leave, when Momoshiro stopped him and dragged him with the rest of the pack. As they were going up the stairs, they heard a melody being sung. It was a calm and peaceful melody, yet sad. They opened the door and saw Megumi on the ground singing. They stopped and listened to the melody/

Omae omou omoi

Yumeura no kanata he

Nennensaisai nennen nasai anshinshite te

Nennensausau boku no tame

Umarete kinasai

Hama otome kuchidukete

Shirasuna wo otosu made

Tsumuji kaze oya to shitematsu iede karedo utae ya

Tsutoni omou omoi

Shanshan kotoduke

Nennensaisai nennen nasai anshinshite te

Nennensaisai aisarete boku wo hanarete mo

Nennensaisai aisarete unaretr kinasai

When Megumi finished, she heard clapping and sat up to see who it was. She turned around and Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Kawamura were clapping. She stood up and walked over to them.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Megumi asked.

"Not long, we came to look for you because Eiji was worried about you," Fuji explained.

"OI" Eiji yelled with embarrassment.

"Worried? About what?" Megumi asked with a confused look.

"Weren't you being chased by different sports club?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to be worried about," Megumi said walking towards the door.

"Hey aren't you going to thank us for looking for you?" Momoshiro growled.

"I didn't ask you to come looking for me. More importantly, I don't want any of you to get involved with my personal problems! I don't need a bunch of kids getting involved!" Megumi growled back and slammed the door.

"W-W-What's with her?" Momoshiro yelled.

"She just having a hard time expressing her feelings," Fuji said smiling.

"Even so, she doesn't have to say were kids," Momoshiro said pouting.

"You're acting line, Momo-sempia," Echizen said. A vein popped onto Momoshiro's head and grabbed Echizen by the collar and put him in a head lock.

* * *

After lunch, Megumi just stared out the window and sighed. The teachers would call on her the whole tome, but she would answer them correctly because she already knew half the stuff they were talking about. All she could think about was telling the Seigaku regulars her important secret. They had every right to know, but was it worth risking their normal lives for her own sake? When school ended for the day, Megumi had clean-up duty, so Eiji and Fuji left to go to practice, Tezuka notice a young man staring at the courts.

"Inui who's that?" Tezuka asked with his usual stoic self.

"I don't know, He's wearing the Seigaku uniform, but I don't have any data on him," Inui said flipping through his notebook.

"You have data on everyone don't you?" Oishi said with sweat dropping down his head.

"I do," Inui said grinning. Tezuka sighed and walked over towards the boy.

"Who are you, were in the middle of practice," Tezuka said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _I can't do it," _the boy said with tears down his eyes.

"Hm?"

_"It's useless, no matter how well I do things, I'll never beat you,"_ the boy said.

"Who are you," Tezuka asked with an irritated tone. The boy laughed.

_"I'm darkness,"_ the boy said. He looked at Tezuka with possess eyes and grabbed him by the neck. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in horror when they saw their captain being strangled by a mysterious person. Momoshiro and Kaidoh came to his rescue and punched the boy. They sent him flying towards the ground.

"Tezuka, are you ok?" Oishi running to his aid.

"Un," Tezuka said regaining his breath.

"What happened?" Fuji said. For once, he wasn't smiling.

"That boy suddenly attacked buchou?" Momoshiro said with anger in his tone.

"I didn't know you had enemies," Inui said.

"I don't," Tezuka said with an irritated look.

"Who is that?" Eiji asked. The boy looked up grinning and started to attack again, but was stopped by a tennis ball flying towards the boy's face.

"You really are a nuisance," Echizen said grinning. The boy also smiled, and then suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind Echizen and he grabbed the boy regular's neck and begin to strangle him.

"Echizen/ Ochibi!" Everyone yelled with horror. Momoshiro and Kaidoh began to run towards the boy, but the boy threw a dark pulse and sent the two regulars flying.

_"IT'S USELESS! BY THE TIME THEY GET HERE, YOU'LL BE DEAD!"_ The boy said with a psychotic tone.

"And by the time I kill you, your soul will be mine," a voice said. The boy turned around, but was kicked by the figure and flew into the school the school building. The figure grabbed Echizen before he was sent flying as well. Everyone's eyes were widened when they saw who the person was. Echizen was trying to regain his breath when he felt someone touch his back and looked up to see who it was.

"You ok, Echizen?" the voice said. Echizen's eyes widened.

"Megumi-sempia,"

"Can you stand?" Megumi asked. She extended her hand towards the small regular.

"Un, I'm fine," Echizen said grabbing Megumi's hand. The regulars ran towards them and looked at Megumi.

"What happened?" Megumi asked with a stern tone.

"Th-The boy over their suddenly attacked Tezuka and then came after Echizen because he served a ball at the boy. While the boy was strangling Echizen, Momoshiro and Kaidoh went to go save him, but they were blown away by this dark wind that came out the boy's hand," Oishi explained.

"Any injuries?"

"No injuries, everyone is fine," Inui said. Megumi sighed with relief and turned towards the boy and looked at him. The boy was getting up from Megumi's kick and he had a psychotic smile on his face.

"Get out of here immediately," Megumi said preparing for the attack.

"W-W-What? Are you out your mind?" Momoshiro yelled.

"Don't worry about me, get everyone to safety!" Megumi yelled back.

"What are you talking about? You can't handle that thing!" Oishi yelled.

"I can and I will! I don't need you to get in my way! Just get out of here already!" Megumi said glaring.

"Were not going to leave you behind to get killed!" Eiji yelled.

"We refuse!" Momoshiro said with an angry tone. Megumi looked back at them and glared. She sighed and turned back around to face the boy.

"Fine, but let me tell you one thing… _I'm not human,"_ Megumi said silently and ran as fast as she could towards the boy.

"MEGUMI!" the regulars yelled. The boy finally regained its strength and also attacked. When the two collided with each other, they both had weapons defended each other. The boy had a Death Scythe and Megumi had a sword with a star in the center. They pushed away from each other and waited for the next attack. The boy began to transform. Dark clouds started to form around the school and lighting was shooting in different directions.

_"Watashi wa, ko o hakai sura youbikakeru, watashi wa tatakau koto ni maru joo kara denryoku,"_ the boy said. A powerful wind formed around the boy. The wind died down and the boy became visible again. He was wearing a black, sleeveless top with black pants. On the back of his shirt was a dragon and on the right side on his pants. His hair was black as the night and his eyes were silver like the moon/

_"I am the darkness that destroys dreams, Dream Killer,"_ the boy said.

"So you're the one that escaped from last night," Megumi said glaring.

_"Yes, I a, the darkness that hates dreams,"_ Dream Killer said.

"Why?" Megumi yelled.

_"When I was alive, I had a dream, sadly I don't remember what it was, but I couldn't because my parents wanted me to be something else. When I refused them, they kicked me out of the house and told me to never return. After that, I don't remember anything….. I don't even remember how I got this way, but I figured it out after I stole souls from humans and their dreams,"_ Dream Killer said grinning.

"People like you make me sick," Megumi said with a stern voice.

_"What? Is it so wrong to take people souls when they know that they won't make-,"_

"ITS' COMMON SENSE YOU ASSHOLE!" Megumi yelled, "Stealing souls for your own mistakes… YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Megumi growled. Suddenly, a light came from the sky and beamed down on Megumi. The light formed into a star and burst, releasing Megumi from the light. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a long yellow ribbon with a star pendant at the tip. She wore a yellow tank top and a white skirt and yellow boots. A yellow belt was around her waist with a star pendant in the middle and her sword was tied to her belt. She was also wearing star shaped earrings and necklace.

"With the power of the warriors before me," I shall protect the innocent and care takers of this world. With all my might, I shall take flight! I am the guardian that shines bright through the stars! Guardian Hioshi at you service," Megumi….. I mean Hioshi said bowing. The regulars looked at her with amazement as they watched her land on her feet and turned around and looked at them. There was a small silence for a minute and then Megumi spoke.

"You all look in shock," Megumi said sarcastically.

"OF COURSE WERE IN SHOCK," Momoshiro yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later, but first… I need to kick this guy's ass," Megumi said grinning.

_"Hmmm, you think you can take me down?"_ Dream Killer said drawing out his sword. Megumi turned around and took out her sword as well.

"I'm going to take your soul," Megumi said and stared to attack Dream Killer. Dream Killer blocked her attack and pushed Hioshi towards the school, but Megumi used her feet to spring off the school wall and attacked again. Dream Killer prepared for her attack and blocked it and attacked Hioshi himself. He used his sword to try and slash Hioshi, but each time she dodged his attack and used her powers. Stars began to form around her fist as she attacked Dream Killer.

_"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_….. PUNCH! Megumi yelled and punched Dream Killer towards the ground. Dream Killer was unconscious for the moment, which gave Hioshi another chance to attack. She pointed her sword towards Dream Killer and began to chant a magical spell.

_"Cum virtute siderum invoco tua. Invocabo contra me custodies conforta me!"_ Megumi's sword was gaining power for the final strike.

_"SUTABURASUTA!"_ Megumi yelled. A burst of stars came flying towards Dream Killer. The hit sent Dream Killer deep into the ground. Megumi then flew towards the deep hole and pointed her sword towards Dream Killers heart.

"Your heart is….. SEALED!" Megumi plunged her sword into Dream Killer's heart. Dream Killer blew up and shards of hearts released from the demons body. Megumi grabbed the heart of Dream Killer that was also purified in the process and chanted another spell.

_"Kono tamashi o kaiho suru,"_ Megumi said. The soul then turned into an angel.

"What's your name?" Megumi asked.

_"….. Sora…. I… I just wanted to…,"_

"Quick crying about your mistakes and go back to your body already," Hioshi said.

_"Eh?"_ Sora said. With a confused look.

"Don't care about your situation. All I care about is you returning your soul to your body. If you want to fix your problems, do them with your own strength and stop being a child and follow in what you believe in," Hioshi said. Sora looked at the guardian and smiled.

_"Hai,"_ Sora said with tears coming down from his eyes. Megumi smiled and took the boy's hand.

"Work hard Sora-kun," Megumi said and let go of the boy's hand and Sora flew off into the sky. Megumi transformed back into her uniform and walked over to the regulars. There was a silence for a minute till Megumi finally said something.

"All of you, get into the locker room," Megumi said with a stern voice, the boy's did what she said and walked into the locker room. She turned around and faced Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Sensei, please explain to everyone else what just happened. I need to see if Echizen and buchou are alright," Megumi said. Ryuzaki-sensei grinned.

"I told you it was-,"

"I know, I know, I should have listen to you," Megumi growled. She slammed the door behind her and sighed. She turned around towards the regulars. She sighed again and walked over to Echizen.

"Let me see your neck," Megumi said.

"Naze?" Echizen asked coldly. Megumi hit him on his head.

"Itai!"

"Just do as I say you little brat! Tezuka, you come over here to!" Megumi growled. Echizen gave her a glare and Tezuka went along with it. She checked their necks for serious injuries on the two boys.

* * *

"Everything looks ok," Megumi said.

"M-Megumi… ummmmmmmmmmm," Eiji said. It was an awkward silence in the room. Megumi sighed.

"I'm going to explain this only once, so listen up," Megumi said. The regulars sat down and didn't say a word.

"I go by Megumi Hikari in your world, but in my world, my real name is Hioshi. I'm the star guardian of Hikari to no Chowa. My objective is to protect the humans and find the queen of all the guardians.

"Queen of all guardians?" Kawamura asked with a confused look. Well actually they all looked her like she was crazy.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but stop looking at me like I'm some nut job," Megumi said with a vein popping on her forehead. She began to clear her throat.

"The Queen Guardian is the person who protects the people Hikari to no Chowa and the only person who can defeat the Redi Akuma," Megumi said with a serious tone.

"Redi Akuma?" Eiji asked.

"The leader of the Dark Magic's and the one who wants to destroy the human world," Megumi said.

"EHHH! NAZE?" Momoshiro yelled.

"We don't know the intention; all we know is that they attack humans. Human souls are their fuel source, so they come to the human world and collect souls of humans who lost their hearts," Megumi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us," Fuji asked with a serious tone. Megumi became quiet and looked out the window and sighed.

"The last time I told someone my secret, they tried to reveal my secret to others, but…. I had to erase their memories. The number one rule about being a guardian is to never tell a human you're secret. The formal Guardians make exceptions at times, but humans must prove if their worthy enough.

"Who are the Formal Guardians?" Oishi asked.

They are the guardians before me and the others," Megumi said.

"Others? Theirs more of you? Inui asked.

"Un, I'm just one of them. The other seven are somewhere else because we can't go to the same school," Megumi explained.

"Interesting," Inui said writing notes in his notebook.

"Have you've been taking notes this whole entire time?" Echizen asked.

"Un," Inui said. Sweat dropped down everyone's head.

_"Data Freak,"_ Everyone said in their heads.

"Anyway, why can't the other guardians go to the same school?" Eiji asked.

"The power we all contain inside of us, is too powerful, so we can't stay together. But we can go out together and other things, just not go to the same school. But we do attend one school together, but that's just a magical school," Megumi explained.

"Sokka," Eiji said. Megumi looked at the regulars and sighed.

"I thought they would give me a hard time with this, but it seems to be going better than I expected," Megumi thought.

"So you guys aren't scared of me?" Megumi asked. The regulars looked at her.

"Why would we be scared of you?" Eiji asked. Megumi eyes widen. Eiji walked over towards her and smiled.

"Even if you were an alien, we would still like you," Eiji said grinning.

"So I'm an alien now?" Megumi growled.

"No! That's not what I mean?"

"What Eiji is trying to say, no matter what you are, we like you for only you," Oishi said trying to calm down Megumi. Megumi glared and then sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that," Megumi said smiling. The regulars smiled back at her. Even Tezuka, Echizen, and Kaidoh gave a slight grin. When they were all finished talking and asking questions, they stepped out of the locker room and saw that it was night time. Sweat dropped down everyone's head and they all sighed. Ryuzaki-sensei came up towards them and smiled.

* * *

So now you guys know her secret," Ryuzaki-sensei said. They all nodded their heads.

"YOU KNEW ALREADY!" The regulars yelled with the exception of Echizen, Tezuka, and Fuji. Still those three were caught off guard.

"Remember when I said her mother is an old friend of mine, well her mother was from the magical world actually, so I've known the secret for quiet some time," Ryuzaki-sensei said grinning. The regulars looked like that had headache and sighed.

"Nee old lady, why do you have a video camera?" Momoshiro asked.

"I wanted to record your expressions to remember this day so I could laugh about it in the near future. Ryuzaki-sensei said grinning.

_"Damn old lady,"_ the regulars said in their heads. Megumi sighed and shook her head.

"Now I have to go home and explain to the Formal Guardians what happened today," Megumi said rubbing the back of her head.

"About what?" Momoshiro asked.

"Well I have to tell them that you guys found out," Megumi said.

"Eh? Seriously?" Eiji yelled.

"Yes I have to tell them you idiot!" Megumi growled. Megumi grabbed her bags and began to walk towards the school entrance, but stopped. She looked back at the regulars, "I'll let you guys know is you get to keep your memories or not," Megumi said and walked off.

* * *

The next day, everything was pretty normal at school and at morning practice. Nobody asked Megumi about yesterday's situation. They couldn't find the right time to bring it up and she seemed to be in a good mood. At lunch time, Megumi told the regulars to meet her on the roof near the first year hall. When they all arrived, there was a silence for a minute.

"I talked it over with the Formal Guardians…. As long as you don't say anything, then can know about the magical world," Megumi said. The regular's eyes widen as they sighed with relief.

"I was so scared that we would forget you Megumi," Eiji said. Megumi's eyes widen.

"What?" Megumi said with a confused look.

'Well, we like Megumi. That it would be upsetting not to be able to know about Megumi more," Eiji said grinning. Megumi's cheeks turned red and smiled.

_"Thanks, I look forward to knowing you guys as well,"_ Megumi said quietly.

"What was that," Momoshiro said grinning.

"Nothing," Megumi said sighing.

"So now that we know your secret, what do we have to do?" Kawamura asked.

"Well….. Nothing really. All you have to do is keep my secret and make sure nobody else finds out about it," Megumi explained.

"Well that' boring," Momoshiro said.

"But there are going to be times when I'm going to need you, so it's not that bad," Megumi said.

"Sokka," Fuji said.

Well than! Let's officially welcome Megumi!" Eiji yelled with excitement.

"Great idea Eiji-sempai," Momoshiro said grinning.

"I rather if you didn't," Megumi said.

"Ah come on, it would be fun!" Eiji said.

"No,"

"Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee," Eiji begged.

"No!"

","

"No! Stop acting like a child Eiji!"

"Well this is going to be an interesting year," Fuji said grinning. The other regulars nodded with agreement. Tezuka just sighed and Ryoma just lay against the wall. Echizen just stared at Megumi for a while. Lately, he's been having the feeling like he knew from somewhere but couldn't remember where. I mean, he had just met her a week ago and yet, he's been having a weird feeling.

"I don't care," Echizen said in his head.

"Come on sempia!" Momoshiro said.

"No! Stop asking already!" Megumi yelled.

"_Sigh_….. Mada Mada Dane," Echizen said.

* * *

"I hope you all like this chapter and I will be post the stories regularly during the summer. Next time on the Queen of Tennis: Bad Juice. Please read and Review. Again, sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooong wait.


	3. Toublemaking Fairies and Past part 1

Mewmewlover23: It feels great to back in action!

Eiji: MEW-CHAN! YOUR BACK!

Mewmewlover23: Sorry for the wait everyone!

Fuji: Welcome back. Where have you've been all this time?

Mewmewlover23: School has been stuff, but it's finally slowing down. Plus, tennis practice has been kicking my butt

Kawamura: Sokka

Momoshiro: But we're glad your back! Right Kaidoh

Kaidoh: Fsssssssh

Mewmewlover thanks everyone! Take it away Oishi!

Oishi: Mewmewlover-chan does not own the Prince of Tennis but she wish she did. Please do your Best Mewmewlover23-chan

Tezuka: Don't let your guard down

Mewmewlover23: Don't worry!

Megumi: I thought you forgot about me

Mewmewlover23: Sorry Megumi

Echizen: Mada Mada Dane

Mewmewlover23: Shut Echizen! Everyone, here's chapter three of the Queen of Tennis! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Megumi's Troublemaking Fairies and Past

It was a rainy day at Seishun Academy and tennis practice was cancelled for the day. Megumi decided to walk home with Echizen because Momoshiro had detention for eating in class… again. Megumi sighed at the thought. Both students quietly walked in silence until Megumi finally got fed up with the quietness.

"So you live close?" Megumi said.

"Un," Echizen replied.

"I see," The silence continued until they reached Echizen house.

"See you tomorrow Echizen,"

"Ja na," the freshman said and entered his house. Megumi quietly walked home by herself and sighed. She knew Echizen was anit-social, but not to the point when he made it hard for her to even start a conversation with the youngest regular. School life for Megumi was going well. She's become close to Eiji and Fuji since they share all their classes together. Except for one class where she with Tezuka and Oishi. They are good friends as well. Actually, she's become close to must of the regulars, including Echizen. Megumi's just not use to starting conversations with people. She sighed, but smiled. When she got home she was greeted by to flying lights. They turned into small little fairies.

"Welcome home Megumi~" the hyper little fairly said with a grin. She had orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue tennis dress and light pink scarf around her neck. She also wore white tennis shoes.

"Welcome home Megumi-chan," the more polite fairly said. She was wearing a red blouse and white skirt with black shoes. She had black hair and silver eyes.

"Welcome home Megumi-san," The calm fairy said. She had green eyes and yellow hair. She was wearing a chef's outfit and a chef's hat with black boots.

"Megumi, Welcome home," the cool fairly said. She was wearing a purple top with a jean mini skirt and black and purple leggings with black shoes. She had red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Keiko, Kanon, Hana, Wakana," Megumi said greeting the four fairies. She sat down her bag and went into the kitchen. She began to fixing some tea and her fairies watched over her. They all then went into the dining room and sat down.

"How was your day Megumi-chan?" Kanon asked.

"Fine as usual," Megumi said coolly.

"When can we finally come to your school? I want to meet your new teammate's sooo bad!" Keiko said. Megumi sighed.

"You will as soon as the Formal Guardians send in the acceptance letter," Megumi said taking another sip of her tea.

"Moa! It's taking too long! I want it to come now!" Keiko yelled.

"Keiko, you must be patient. The letter will come," Hana said.

"I know, but it's no fun always wait at home for Megumi," Keiko said pouting.

"I agree. It's really boring with the others gone all day," Wakana said with a sad look. Megumi grabbed her fairies and pulled them close to her and smiled. They smiled back and went back to drinking their tea while Megumi grabbed her bag and began to do her homework when there was a sudden knock at the door. Megumi got up and opened the door and the mailman from the magical world and he gave Megumi her mail and left. She looked through the mail and saw a letter from the Formal Guardians. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Megumi_

_On the behalf of all the Magical people from light and harmony, we understand that you sent a request for you're your fairies Keiko, Hana, Wakana, and Kanon to attend school with you. We would like to inform you that your request was approved and your fairies will be attending school with you for now on. Please do your best and if you need any help, please inform us._

_From, Formal Guardians of Harunichi _

Megumi looked at the letter and smiled. She walked back over to the table she was sitting at and sat back down. Wakana looked at her master and flew towards her.

"Megumi, what are you smiling about?" the fairy asked. She told the fairies what the letter said and they started to jump up and down with excitement.

"So for now on, you guys will be coming to school with me and that means you have to keep yourself hidden and out of sight until you meet the tennis team," Megumi said looking at Wakana and Keiko.

"Why are you looking at us?" the two fairies yelled.

"Because you two cause trouble," Megumi said. The two fairies pouted while Kanon and Hana giggled.

* * *

The next day, it was early in the morning and Megumi had called everyone last night and told them to meet at the locker room to talk to them about something important. Megumi was on her way to school when she saw Momoshiro and Echizen wait for her at Echizen house.

"Yo~ Megumi-sempia," Momoshiro said with a grin. Echizen gave a slight nodded and the three began to walk to school.

"Sorry I couldn't walk home with you guys yesterday," Momoshiro said.

"Its fine, Echizen and I finally had some piece and quiet for a change," Megumi said smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Momoshiro yelled.

"That your too loud sometimes Momo-sempia," Echizen said. Momoshiro grumbled something about Echizen and Megumi being alike and Megumi smacked him on the head.

"Itai!"

"Watch who you're mumbling about," Megumi said.

"That's right!" a voice said. Momoshiro blinked. He heard that right? A yellow egg with a green tennis ball on it came out of Megumi's bag. The egg popped.

"Keiko!" I told to stay in your egg until we got to school!" Megumi growled.

"No! I'm not going to let this guy say such things about you!" Keiko yelled.

"Oh dear," Kanon said popping out her egg. She had a symbol with a book on her egg and it was red.

"Keiko-chan, please stop," Wakana growled, trying to hold back the angry fairy. Her egg was yellow with a pink music note.

"No way! I can take him!"

"_Sigh_… how are we related," Hana mumbled. While the fairies were arguing, Megumi was twitching and Momoshiro and Echizen's eyes were staring with their mouths dropped. Megumi finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. The fairies stopped their bickering and Momoshiro and Echizen looked at snapped Megumi. "I **TOLD** YOU GUYS THAT YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BANNED YOU FROM COMING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!"

"H-Hai," the fairies said with a little bit of fear in their voices. She knew that it was going to be a long day. Megumi looked over at Echizen and Momoshiro and sighed.

"Let's go, I will explain what's going on," she said. The two regulars nodded and three walk on to club practice. When they got their, Megumi and Echizen were greeted by Eiji with one of his famous death hugs.

"Ohayo, Megumi! Echizen! Momo!" the red head hugging the two regulars.

"Eiji-sempia….. Get…. Off…. Of… us!" Echizen tried to say.

"We… can't… Breath!" Megumi growled. Eiji finally let go with the help of Oishi pulling him off of them. Keiko flew towards Megumi.

"Are you ok?" the hyper fairy asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Hmmm~ who this?" Eiji asked.

"I'm Keiko!" the fairy replied. Eiji jumped back.

"How rude! You shouldn't jump back when someone introduces themselves," Kanon said with an angry tone.

"Maa, Maa, Kanon, I'm sure he's just shocked," Hana said.

"Even so, it was still rude!" she said.

"Sorry about her. She's all about manners and stuff like that," Wakana explained. The regulars were looking at the fairies and then at Megumi. Megumi sighed.

"These are my fairies, Keiko is my sports fairy, Kanon is my polite fairy, Hana is my cooking fairy and Wakana is my music fairy," she said.

"Nice to meet you all!" the fairies said.

"N-N-Nice to meet you to," Oishi said.

"They will be attending school with me starting today. Each represent my talents or part of my personality," Megumi explained.

"Sokka, so you can transformations with them right?" Momoshiro asked. Megumi's eye twitched.

"This isn't freaken Shugo chara!" Megumi said with a glare.

"Then what do you get fairies for?" Inui asked as he was writing down data.

"Everyone in the magical world gets fairies to help them with whatever, they can transform, but they can transform in their caretaker," Megumi explained.

"Keiko-chan, why don't show them?" Kanon said.

"Alright!" Keiko happily said and transformed into Megumi. The regulars looked at fairy with a shocked expression. Even Tezuka was surprised, but still kept his composure.

"The only thing that's different is the personality. Keiko looks like me and sounds like me, but she will act like herself," Megumi explained. Keiko changed back into a fairly and sat on Megumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not a coldhearted person like Megumi-chan," Keiko said laughing. Megumi glared and flicked the fairy off her shoulder.

"Itai! That hurt! Why did you do that?" Keiko whined.

"Your being a nuisance," Megumi said. The regulars chuckled but they shut up when Megumi shot an icy glare at them.

"We also have the power to change into humans as well," Kanon. She turned into a human, which was a huger shock to the regulars. Kanon turned back into a fairy and sat on Megumi's shoulder.

"With that said, that's everything… Oh yeah, they can turn into objects, Wakana, care to demonstrate?" Megumi asked with a grin. Wakana nodded and transformed into a microphone and then transformed back.

"Sugoi!" Eiji said.

"Un, learning about magic is defiantly interesting," Fuji said.

"I agree," Kawamura said. Megumi grinned.

"It looks like it time to start practice," Oishi said.

"Ah," Tezuka said walking out to go practice.

"He doesn't talk much those he?" Hana said. Sweat dropped down everyone head.

"I can see why she's Megumi's fairy," Kawamura said.

"Straightforward type of fairy," Inui said taking data.

"Nee Megumi, look around the school?" Keiko asked.

"That's fine, but don't do anything crazy ok. Hana, you're in charge," Megumi ordered.

"Understood," Hana said.

"I'm never left in charge," Keiko said pouting. On that note, the regulars and Megumi went to go practice and the four fairies began to explore Seishun Gakuen Academy. They were very pleased for the most part and enjoyed having fun in an empty room. Hana tried to get Keiko and Wakana to leave, but the two fairies didn't listen and they end up knocking over some papers and a drink. The drink fell on the papers. The four fairies left without cleaning up the room, and hoped and pray that Megumi wouldn't find out. But…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a man's voiced screamed. Megumi hit a powerful ball passed Kaidoh and flames formed around her.

"I'm seriously….. GONING TO KILL THEM!" Megumi yelled. Shivers came down the regular's backs. When practice was done, Megumi rushed into the school and went upstairs to third year's hallway to see a teacher collecting wet papers. Megumi looked like she was about to kill someone.

_"I told them to keep out of trouble!"_ Megumi said in her head. She then looked around, when she saw the four fairies coming close towards them. Hana then noticed Megumi and stopped.

"What's wrong Hana-chan?" Kanon asked. Hana pointed and the other three fairies turned around to see an angry Megumi coming towards them. They tried to run away but Megumi grabbed all of them in her hand and head to class. Luckily, Fuji and Eiji were the only ones in the class inside the classroom. She began to yell and scream at four fairies as they tired to explain themselves.

"We're sorry!" Keiko cried.

"Please for give us!" Wakana cried.

"You four…," Megumi hissed. She was upset, if looks could kill, her fairies would be barbecue right now. She finally calmed down and sighed.

"I'll fix this problem later, so behave during class," Megumi said. The four fairies nodded and sat at Megumi's desk. As students walked in, Eiji was wondering why nobody else noticed Keiko doing summer salts all over the place.

"Ano, Megumi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't the other kids see Keiko-chan?" Eiji asked.

"One good thing about being a guardian, others can't see when your doing magic unless they know that I'm a magic. You guys can see them because you know my secret," Megumi explained.

"Magic sure is interesting," Fuji said.

"It's more advanced then what it use to be. The magical world finally caught up with current date of time," Megumi said. The bell rang and class began. The fairies were calmer until lunch time we they acted up again. Megumi nearly stuff them into her bag until lunch time and she look exhausted. Flying all over the place, knocking into people, making papers scatter everywhere, you could see why she was so tired.

* * *

During practice, things quiet down, as Keiko and Wakana were cheering everyone in the practice. Hana and Kanon were quietly watch the regulars practice and observing them.

"Their good," Hana said.

"Un, Megumi chose a wonderful school to attend," Kanon said. She then looked over at Tezuka who was observing their caretaker. She flew towards him and sat on his shoulder.

"She doesn't show her true skills," she said. Tezuka looked down at the fairy and then looked back at the team.

"_Sigh_… out all the people I've met you have to be quietest person," Kanon chuckled.

"Ah,"

"Please be there for Megumi-chan. She really has nobody to depend on when the other guardians aren't around," she said. Tezuka looked at the small fairy with confusion.

"Doesn't she have parents?" Tezuka asked.

"She hasn't told you?" Kanon said with a surprised look.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked.

"NO! I'm sorry!" Kanon then flew towards Fuji and hid behind them. Tezuka then looked at Megumi and then walked over to Inui. At the time Inui was taking data on Echizen and Kawamura, but when he saw Tezuka he closed his book.

"What is it Tezuka?" the data master asked.

"What information do you have on Megumi's parents?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmmm…. Nothing actually," Inui said. That was a surprised.

"Nothing?" Tezuka said with a confused look.

"Like Fuji, I can't really grasp any data on her. She a tricky person, plus, I haven't been able to get personal data on her at all," Inui said closing his book.

"She's hiding something then," Tezuka said.

"She is a mystery…. But I'll see what I can find," Inui said. Tezuka nodded and left to continue practice.

* * *

That night, Inui did a lot of research on Megumi and her life in America. From what information the girl regular gave him (More like invalided her privacy) and from what Ryuzaki-sensei said. She was definitely a mystery, until he stubbed upon an article that talked about a car crash a few years ago about a couple who die in a hit and run accident. The name has Hikari on it.

_"Bingo,"_ Inui said in his head and began his research. The next day, Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi, Tezuka, and Inui were talking about the line up for the Prefectual tournament.

"So doubles two will be Fuji and Kawamura, Doubles one will be Kikumaru and Oishi, singles three will be Echizen, singles two will be Megumi, and singles one will be Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

"Ah," Tezuka said.

"Allowing Megumi to play singles two would be the best option," Oishi said with a smile.

"She showed great progress with her training and I would like to see more of her skills," Inui said writing the line up in his book.

"Ok, with that, let's discuss the next line up," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Before we do that sensei, I would like to know something," Inui said pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to Ryuzaki-sensei. The old woman scanned through it and her eyes widen. Tezuka looked at the old woman with confusion.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Oishi asked.

"W-Where did you find this?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked with a serious tone.

"I found it online yesterday. I wanted to know more about Megumi's past and found that," Inui explained.

"What is it?" Oishi asked.

"The article talked about how a couple died in a hit in run car accident. The couple was identified as Hikari Yasu and Hikari Takara…. Megumi's parents," Inui said.

"… That's…. right…," Ryuzaki-sensei said. Her voice became sad.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, but Tezuka seemed concerned,"

"No, I just heard from Kanon that Megumi hadn't told us something….. From what it seems, I shouldn't have asked Inui to find out. I'm sorry," Tezuka said.

"It's fine…. I just…. Sigh… It's not a memory that I like to remember," she said. There was a silence for a minute, until Oishi finally said something.

"Sensei, what happened?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. If you want to know, ask Megumi. She knows what truly happened to her parents," Ryuzaki-sensei said. She looked on the verge to crying, so the three regulars left and walked to class. Ryuzaki-sensei looked out window and sighed.

"Takara…." She said. Meanwhile, Megumi, Eiji and Fuji were taking a break. They had finished warm up and watched Momoshiro and Kawamura.

"Nee Megumi, aren't you pumped?" Eiji asked excitely. Megumi looked at her hyper friend with a confused looked.

"About?" she asked.

"From what I've heard, the first three matches, I'll be on reserve and you will play," Fuji explained.

"Oh, I see," Megumi said.

"Moa~ you should at least be more exited about the news. This is your debut!" Eiji yelled.

"I understand, but their no point at getting excited," Megumi answered. Eiji sighed and Fuji chuckled. Eiji then noticed Oishi, Tezuka, and Inui walking to the courts and ran over towards them.

"Oishi! Megumi-chan's being cold!" Eiji whined. Oishi nervously laughed, while Megumi didn't pay attention to the red head.

"Isn't true the Megumi will be playing," Fuji asked.

"How did you guys find out?" Oishi asked.

"Horio over heard you guys talking about the line up and told everyone in the club that Megumi would be playing," Fuji explained. Oishi sighed.

"Is it true?" Eiji asked.

"Un, she will being in singles and doubles," Inui said.

"Doubles?" Megumi asked.

"Ah, I wanted to see how well you play in doubles," Inui said. Megumi sighed. She then noticed Tezuka staring at her.

"Is there something wrong Buchou?" Megumi asked.

"Come with me," Tezuka ordered. Megumi nodded and the two began to walk.

"What was that all about?" Momoshiro asked.

"I don't know, but Tezuka looked really serious," Fuji said.

"Could it be….," Momoshiro said grinning.

"Nani, Nani, Momo?" Eiji asked eagerly.

"Could Buchou have the hot's for Megumi-san and he's going to confess?" Momoshiro said.

"Eh! You're kidding!"

"Un, it has to be it," Momoshiro said.

"I don't think that's the case," Kawamura said as he laughed nervously.

"If that's the case, let's follow them," Eiji declared.

"I'm going….," Echizen said before being dragged by Momoshiro.

"Chotto! We should disturb them!" Oishi protested. Even though he knew, that wasn't the case. But, they didn't listen and ran to find Megumi and Tezuka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka had taken Megumi behind the school. The other regulars watched to see what was going to happen. Kaidoh had just finished his run when he noticed his teammates were hiding behind the building.

"Fsssssssh, what are you doing" he asked. They grabbed him and cover his mouth as they listen to the conversation.

"What is it buchou? Practice is about to start?" Megumi said. Tezuka turn around and looked at her with a serious face. Megumi's eyes widen. His look seemed like he was looking right through her, which made her tense up.

"Inui did some research on you due to a request from me," Tezuka said with a serious tone.

"I see. What was it about?" Megumi asked.

"Your parents," Tezuka said. Her eyes widen. She was shocked.

"H-How did you?"

"Kanon said something me about it," he said. Kanon came out side pocket and bowed.

"I'm sorry Megumi-chan! I didn't know…," Kanon began to cry. Megumi pulled her fairy towards her and smiled.

"It's alright. It's not your fault," she said with a faint smiled.

"But…,"

"I knew that I couldn't hide it. Sensei would have pressured me into saying something anyway," Megumi said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tezuka asked. Megumi looked at the captain and sighed.

"I'll tell all of you since we're here," Megumi said as she turned towards the corner where the other regulars were hiding. They all came back one by one, with shocked expression on their faces.

"My parents…. Their dead," Megumi said. The trees began to blow and their was a silence in the air.

* * *

Omg! What's going to happen next. Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy that I just needed a break from the writing. But never fear! I'll being writing more, so please watch for update! Please Review!


End file.
